METALLIC KISS
|composer= |song number=3 |starting episode= |ending episode= |previous song=Wings of Liberty |next song=Have a nice day }} METALLIC KISS is Gajeel's character song from Volume 3, "Fairy Tail Members;" it is performed by Hatano Wataru. Lyrics Kanji= バチバチ火花散らして 拳を交えたアイツも いつからかSo互いの夢 気になってた 気が付いていた 髪はなびいても 俺はなびかねえ ビミョーな距離に ときどきドキドキしているぜ 優しさという スイーツだけじゃ 貧血さ 鉄分補給はマスト 腹が減っちゃ 戦えねえ いたずらなキュートな本能さ メタリックキッス むせびなくのさパワーコードで 鋼鉄の叫び響くWOW-WOW メタリックキッス 不器用者のシャイなストローク ビートなリアルなハート暴き出す 男も女もネコも 派手にやりあったアイツも みんなみなSo生きてるんだぜ だからトモダチというわけ 物は壊しても 愛は壊せねえ カジョーな保護は ガジガジがんじがらめになるぜ 表だ裏だ 白だ黒だと うわさ話７５日してりゃいい 素直じゃない 百も承知 馴れ合いは錆び付く元だぜ メタリックキッス しびれてるのさ アルペジオの 階段を上る音に WOW-WOW メタリックキッス 強情者の懺悔の歌 コードなセピアなメモリ映し出す ガラクタだって 仕分けされ AH 差し伸べられた 温かい手きっと忘れない (Oh, believe me…) メタリックキッス むせびなくのさパワーコードで 鋼鉄の叫び響くWOW-WOW メタリックキッス はみ出し者のラストナンバー ビートなリアルなハート暴き出す |-| Romaji= BACHIBACHI hibana chirashite Kobushi o majieta AITSU mo Itsu kara ka So tagai no yume Ki ni natte ta ki ga tsuiteita Kami wa nabiite mo Ore wa nabikane-e BIMYOU na kyouri ni Tokidoki DOKIDOKI shite iru ze Yasashisa to iu SUITSU dake ja hinketsu sa Tetsubun hokyouu wa MASUTO Hara ga heccha tatakaene-e itazura wa KYUUTO na honno sa METARIKKU KISSU musebinaku no sa PAWAA KOUDO de Koutetsu no sakebi hibiku WOW - WOW METARIKKU KISSU bukiyou no SHAI na SUTOROOKU BIITO wa RIARU na HAATO abakidasu Otoko mo onna mo NEKO MO Hade ni yariatta AITSU mo Minna mina So iki terunda ze Dakara tomodachi to iu wake sa Mono wa kowashite mo ai wa kowasene-e KAJOU na hogo wa GAJIGAJI ganjigarame ni naru ze Omote da urada shiroda kuroda to Uwasa-banashi shichi juu go-nichi shi terya ii Sunao ja nai hyaku mo shouchi nareai wa sabitsuku motto da ze METARIKKU KISSU shibire teru no sa ARUPEJIO no Kaidan wo noboru oto ni WOW - WOW METARIKKU KISSU goujou mono no zange no uta KOUDO wa SEPIA na MEMORI utsushidasu GARAKUTA datte shiwake sa re AH Sashinobe rareta atatakai te kitto wasurenai (Oh, believe me) METARIKKU KISSU musebinaku no sa PAWAA KOUDO de Koutetsu no sakebi hibiku WOW - WOW METARRIKU KISSU hamidashii no RASUTO NANBAA BIITO wa RIARU na HAATO abakidasu |-| English= Sparks fly out when I exchange fists with him So it became our common dream, but then I realized I don’t care anymore Even if my hair is bent, I won’t ever be bent From mid-range, my beat sometimes goes up The word “kindness” is just a sugarcoating For anemia, iron is a must-have When I’m hungry, I can’t fight It’s a playful, cute instinct Metallic kiss, I’m filled with tears Together with a powered-up chord, I let out a reverberating shout of steel, woah woah Metallic kiss, with a fumble, shy stroke An exposé about my beating, real heart is revealed! May it be a boy, a girl, or a cat Or even that showy guy They’re all living their lives so, that’s why there’s this thing called “friend” You can destroy things, but you can’t destroy love Being overprotective is like having your mouth, hands and feet bounded Heads! Tails! White! Black! It’s gossip! Well, just do it for seventy-five days I’m not frank! I know only too well But my social skills are just rusty from the core Metallic kiss, I become paralyzed When I hear the sound Of creaking stairs in arpeggio, woah woah Metallic kiss, the repentant song of a stubborn one Is a projection of chordal sepia-colored memories “You’re just a pile of junk,” being sorted out, ah, I won’t ever forget that warm, held-out hand (Oh, believe me…) Metallic kiss, I’m filled with tears Together with a powered-up chord, I let out a reverberating shout of steel, woah woah Metallic kiss, the last number of the one being kicked out An exposé about my beating, real heart is revealed! Navigation Category:Music